Forbidden pasts
by Katherine Apollo Karma
Summary: Everyone has at least one skeleton in their closet, but what about our heroes Sonic and Tails? What deep dark secrets do the have that they dare not ell anyone about, even each other. AU More info inside. Being rewritten.


_**Just a heads up that if you didn't see in the description that this is an Alternative Universe of the Mobian world. Because this was written before I had any knowledge of the characters pasts and so I more-or-less used my imagination to fill them in.**_

_**And then this happened. XD **_

_**Sorry Sonic... Oh wait. I'm not. **_

_**Enjoy! **_

How- How... did it come to this?

Standing amid the people who used to be his friends Sonic could feel the panic rising in his chest, slowly constricting his lungs to the point he could hardly breathe. And deep in his mind he could hear himself panicking as he repeated the same line over and over again.

"_Not again, please no! This can't happen again!__"_

Suddenly one of the figures stepped forward and punched him hard on the shoulder. It was Sally.

"I can't believe we ever trusted you! We were such idiots." She laughed coldly as she pushed him back into another one of the figures.

"_I _can't believe I once _obsessed _over him!" The pink figure- Amy- scoffed as she pushed him away.

Sonic was shocked, "How could you guys even _say_ that?" He demanded, hurt. "You guys - of all people - should know better than to judge me by my _past_. I had no choice in the matters at the time! Surely you can... understand..." He trailed off as the next figure – a red one - stepped up to him, his purple eyes dark and judging.

Knuckles swung what would of been a skull crushing blow if Sonic hadn't dodged. "I should have _destroyed_ you the moment you first stepped into my island… when I had the _chance_. I regret a lot, but this is one thing I won't be able to shake." He snarled as he swung another life threatening punch. "One less _Peradeamon _to deal with."

Hearing the name Peradeamon, Sonic wanted to collapse right then and there just to get past the humiliation. But he didn't – Or rather, _couldn't_. "I left them long ago and have never looked back!" He argued instead. "I'd rather die than go back to them! Please, believe me when I say that!"

The others just laughed at him, before continuing their verbal and physical attack. Everyone was gladly taking part - Everyone except for one…

… Tails.

He didn't say a thing and yet he managed to hurt Sonic far more than any of the others could. With just that one _look_ filled with _disappointment_ and _disgust_,he had Sonic's heart shattered into millions of tiny pieces. Like glass when it shatters, this couldn't be fixed.

'_You had it coming you know_,' Came a dark voice from behind Sonic, and, upon around, everyone disappeared - leaving behind floor-to-ceiling mirror. But it wasn't Sonic that was reflected, to say. Instead there was a hedgehog with midnight blue spines and deep red eyes like Shadow's. He- for it was a He and only He - wore a white, long-sleeved dress shirt with black pants and tie, and in his hand he clutched a Tommy Gun.

'_You run as fast as you can Sonic, but you can't outrun your past_.'He purred, pointing the gun straight at Sonic's forehead. '_You know very well that no one will trust you because of your root… So why don't you just go back to where you came from? Once a Peradeamon, always a Peradeamon. It's in your blood!_'

**"**No! I will never go back!"" He yelled turning around and running away - at what seemed like a snail's pace - from the mirror…

… But ran headfirst into a different mirror.

_'You will have to eventually. And fate has a thing with making '__eventually' into 'very, very soon'. We both know how much she doesn't like to wait._"The darker hedgehog leaned down to look Sonic in the eye, grinning. _'Come on, now. You _do_ remember our real name, don't you?_'

"How could I forget something as simple as _Thorn_.**" **Sonic growled as he rubbed the new bump on his head. "But that's _your_ name; not mine. _I'm not you."_

_You just keep telling yourself, that Sonny boy._'Thorn snarled with a grin, his malevolent expression turning to complete and utter joy. '_I truly can't _wait_ to prove you wrong_. '

_**Wow it's been so long since I last worked on this story. Probably a good thing I rewrote it! The old prologue was 300 words; I doubled it this time XD.**_

_**Thanks to **_**Ravynfeather**_** (on this site) AKA **_**Bonnie Lizzie**_** for being my beta here! : D**_

Bonnie: You'll be GLaD to know that the number of words in this chapter is actually _**657**_ :P Details, guys. All 'bout the details. c:


End file.
